sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Maxwell
)]] Name: Michael Maxwell Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Role-playing, High Fantasy, Science Fiction, Books, Novels in particular, Escapism Appearance: Michael stands at 5' 7" and weighs 140 lbs. He has very pale skin as he spends most of his time indoors. His eyes are green. He has hyperopia, which he treats with corrective lenses. His ears are rather large, and his nose is a tad on the sharp side. He wears a retainer to correct his teeth. His hair is a dull brown, and always kept combed to the left. His face is rather rounded, though his brow is more concave than the rest of his face. His wardrobe consists of little more than t-shirts with ironic or humorous statements and pants that compliment their colors. Aside from the shirts and pants he has two very worn jackets which he refuses to patch up. He considers the jackets to be a representation of his life, and until it gets better the jackets will remain as they are. Biography: Michael was born to Gabriel Maxwell and Sarah Ford as part of a quiet and unassuming family. His birth was unplanned but his father felt that he would still be able to provide for his family regardless. For a while things went well. His father worked long into the night, while his mother cared for him at home. When he was five years old, his mother took ill and had to be hospitalized. Her hospitalization drained the family's resources, leaving them with next to nothing. She died when he was seven and his father had to sell the house to cover the medical bill and funeral expenses. Michael found himself unable to believe what had happened. He barely knew his father, as his mother had taken care of him through his early life and her relatives took care of him during her hospitalization. He couldn't accept that he would have to go through life without her. To add onto their misfortune, his father lost his job and as a result fell into alcoholism. Rather than accept a 'handout' and live with his or his wife's relatives, Michael's father vowed to make it by himself. He was too proud and angry to accept any help from anyone. He took his son and they moved into a small apartment, the only place they could afford. Still, he wouldn't resort to accepting anything that didn't come from himself. He still wanted to be the provider for the family. But after taking multiple temporary jobs to make ends meet, Gabriel Maxwell felt like his life had left him behind. He desperately searched for the source of all the changes. He found what he believed to be the most likely candidate: his son. Michael was physically abused by his father from age eight and onwards. Having his life turned around so quickly, being abused by someone from his family, and being so alone was too much for the boy. He retreated into the realms of fantasy, science fiction, and anywhere else that he could escape to. He felt safe and loved in those worlds, unlike in the outside world. He became obsessed with them. No matter how bad things got out in the real world, the world of fiction was always inviting. And so he drifted away from real people and real relationships, deluding himself into thinking that fictional people and fictional relationships were enough. He kept up that illusion through his school life. His father made him go, and reluctantly he resigned himself to the fact he would have to. But he did nothing to stand out. He simply went about doing the monotonous minimum required to get through. He faked happiness; he told everyone who would ask that he was fine. He just couldn't trust people anymore. He didn't want to get hurt even more, so he kept everyone at arm's length. He was distant in order to protect himself. And that was perhaps what made things even worse then they already were. Like his father before him, he didn't allow anyone to help him. He tried to do everything himself and didn't want anyone involved in his life. And he never, ever, let anyone find out what was going on. He couldn't. Every time it seemed like the subject of discussion would turn in that direction, he either turned away from it or left the discussion. Because he knew that if others knew how things were in his life, they would try to help. They would try to make everything better and in doing so would only prove beyond reasonable doubt how weak he was. And he wasn't going to let that happen. He knew he was weak, and he didn't need anyone else having an excuse to prove it. When things were so bad almost to the point of unbearable, he'd just run home to his books and get lost in the stories. It was then he noticed his pair of jackets. He saw how torn and worn they were. Broken and tattered, they were exactly how he pictured his life. And for some reason, he kept them that way. Just like he knew that things would never get better, that fiction was more wonderful than reality, he knew they would serve as a reminder of the world outside his fantasies; the world he shrank away from in fear and distrust. He grew cold and unmotivated save for when it came to the promise of escape into fiction. He ignored the few people (in his mind) that reached out to him. No one could make things better, he believed. Fiction would always be more preferable to reality. Depressed, though keeping an outward farce of happiness, Michael drifted through life. He felt like an observer of his own life. Like it was all just a bad dream and eventually he'd wake up. That of course, never came, but he didn't let that stop him from wishing it. Though he hated his life and hated his father, he felt there was nothing he could do about it. He believed himself to be weak, and no matter what he did things would always be the way they were. But even so, he would never accept help. To do so was to admit that the world had won. That it had broken him, and that the worlds he so desperately clung to couldn't do anything to change that. And he would never admit that, nor would he let anyone else prove that. And so Michael resigned himself to his life. A 'story' that unlike the stories he loved and enjoyed, would continue being terrible for the rest of his life. Advantages: Michael's distrust of people will keep him from joining groups, possibly keeping him alive should the groups fall to infighting. His policy to refrain from attachments to people means that anyone he does group with will be quickly abandoned should they fall into trouble. His refusal to stand out from the crowd helps him blend into the background of people's minds, letting him be quickly forgotten. Disadvantages: Without his fictional world to retreat into, the worse things go for him the worse off he'll be. With no relief from life he'll sink farther into depression, retreating even further into himself to the point where he might just reject reality and pretend things aren't really happening. Despite hating his father for abusing him, Michael still turned out like him as he refuses to accept help and tries to do everything himself. Designated Number: Male Student #7 --- Designated Weapon: Gardening Scythe Conclusion: We've seen students snap before on The Program, and M07 fits that MO very well. His weapon is an added bonus to that possibility. The above biography is as written by Lord_Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Jerry Aarons Killed by: Brett Torres Collected Weapons: Gardening Scythe (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Jerry Aarons Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order. *Once Upon A Time... *Greater Expectations *War and More War *Let's Make Life A Living Hell Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program